


Miraculously Quarantined

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Being Idiots, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, quarentine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: When the Coronavirus begins to spread around the world, the citizens of Paris quickly take action. With the whole world in fear as to what may come next, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a bit of fun around the city, hoping to brighten their spirits.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 47





	Miraculously Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a storyline I was super excited to work on. I hope it makes you smile. Please make sure you are self-isolating and staying safe. I know everything is uncertain and even a bit scary, but just now we will get through this and come back better and stronger than ever.

It was no secret that Marinette was constantly busy. Between helping in the bakery whenever she could, maintaining her good grades, being there for her friends, and of course, being Ladybug and saving the city from akumas every other day, the girl barely had a second to breathe. Due to all of this, when everything was put on hold due to the recent global pandemic, she had no idea what to do with herself. 

While her parents still decided to manage the bakery through a delivery service, Marinette's help was not needed nearly as much as it would have been during normal circumstances. School was officially closed until further notice, and even Hawkmoth seemed to be taking a break from his typical chaos. 

By the second week, Marinette couldn't handle it anymore. She was grateful for Tikki, more than anything, but missed her friends dearly. She missed Chat, wondering how he was handling himself. She Facetimed Alya every chance she got, but it didn't do it justice. It was the longest she had gone without seeing Adrien. It came down to the point where she would give anything to be surrounded by her classmates once more, even _Chloe._

She had refrained from transforming, in fear of encouraging others to come outside as well. Finally, she had enough of that too. 

"Tikki, is it possible to pick up any illnesses while transformed?" 

Tikki fluttered around her shoulder. "Not unless you've already had an illness."

Marinette smiled. "Spots on."

* * *

Zipping through the sky felt _wonderful._ She felt alive and free, taking in the cool air. 

Paris laid quiet. No sounds surrounded the area. Parks were left vacant, usual tourist spots bare. It was an incredibly sad, eerie sight, but yet beautiful at the same time. She enjoyed the nighttime, running across the rooftops for a long time before she noticed a familiar silhouette in the distance. Unable to contain her excitement, she flung herself towards the building as quickly as her yo-yo would take her.

"Chat!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around her partner. "I've missed you so much," she said, her words muffled into his shoulder. She could practically feel his smile radiating off of his face as he hugged her back.

"I'm pretty happy to see you myself, Bugaboo."

Ladybug released Chat. "I've been so, _so_ bored. I didn't realize how much time we spend together, and I've just really missed you and patrol, plus Tikki said it should be safe for us to come out.." She went on taking very quickly. "God it feels nice to get out. How have you been?" 

Chat shrugged. "You know how my dad is. This is pretty normal for me, but I miss school. And you. As soon as Plagg gave me the okay to come out, I've been spending most of my time out here." 

The two sat and chatted for a while about life, the world, what they had been up to. Ladybug had never enjoyed Chat's company more. 

She rambled on about what she tried to do to keep busy, how much she missed school, while Chat eagerly listened and nodded his head. They then came to the subject of Paris itself.

"I just can't believe... even Hawkmoth is holding back on akuma attacks. I'm sure plenty of people are emotional about what's going on." Ladybug said.

Chat sat for a moment. "What if we do something for them? You know, the citizens of Paris." 

Ladybug looked at him curiously. "What type of thing are you thinking?"

"You know, we could visit them through their windows, make signs and stuff, etc. Try to remind everyone that even in the darkest of times, there's hope."

Ladybug smiled. "That's such a cute idea Chaton! I love it."

He blushed slightly. 

Ladybug stood up suddenly. 

"Where are you going?" Chat asked. 

She was already extending her yo-yo. "To get supplies!"

* * *

Chat and Ladybug ended up staying out extremely late creating signs for their fun idea. They finally said their goodbyes and planned to begin the next day. 

The next afternoon, they met up at the same place, ready for action. 

Ladybug grabbed a sign that read, "Stay strong! We'll get through this!" and began running through the streets holding it high. Chat followed with his reading, "Stay indoors and stay safe!". Both signs were adorned with little ladybugs and paw prints. Chat had been pretty proud of his decorations. The began chanting the quotes. Very soon after they started holding their signs, they heard the sounds of chatter and windows sliding open. People all around were peering outside to see what was happening. 

Ladybug stopped and grabbed the megaphone she had tucked behind a tree, standing in the middle of a large street. 

"People of Paris! Hello!" She started. "Chat Noir and I wanted to remind you all to stay positive during these difficult times." She passed it over to Chat. "And, a reminder there is light in these dark times. Stay in and stay safe!" He winked at Ladybug, and the two swung past windows and waved to all the families nearby. 

After making the rounds throughout the city, they reached the end back to where they started. 

"I better get home before my parents notice I'm missing. Wanna meet up tonight?" Ladybug asked Chat. He smiled.

"I'll be there m'lady." 


End file.
